


Where Do You Think You're Going

by moonlitwaters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cancer, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwaters/pseuds/moonlitwaters
Summary: Lance was running late to class. To be fair this was not entirely his fault, except that it also kind of was. Hunk had been slow getting out of bed for his morning trip to the bathroom, which meant Lance had to fuss around “looking for an outfit” before Hunk left and he could complete the real first step of his morning routine: taking his morning meds. After Hunk finally left he had pulled his meds out of their hiding spot, grabbed a Redbull from the minifidge and took his several pills in one swallow, as was his routine. What he had not had time for, thanks to Hunk, and himself, the dumbass who hadn’t told his roommate and best friend in the whole world that he had cancer, was breakfast.Inspired by the song Joanne by Lady Gaga
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Where Do You Think You're Going

Lance was running late to class. To be fair this was not entirely his fault, except that it also kind of was. Hunk had been slow getting out of bed for his morning trip to the bathroom, which meant Lance had to fuss around “looking for an outfit” before Hunk left and he could complete the real first step of his morning routine: taking his morning meds. After Hunk finally left he had pulled his meds out of their hiding spot, grabbed a Redbull from the minifidge and took his several pills in one swallow, as was his routine. What he had not had time for, thanks to Hunk, and himself, the dumbass who hadn’t told his roommate and best friend in the whole world that he had cancer, was breakfast. He figured he’d be fine and just eat the granola bar he kept in his backpack during class, not a classy move but since it was a morning class it wasn’t unusual for someone to bring a quick breakfast with them every now and then and their professor was fine with it as long as it wasn’t a distraction.  
When he made it to class it was right on time, most people already in their seats. He dug around in his backpack, pulling out his laptop to take notes. After he got the laptop out he stuck his hand back in his backpack to feel around for the granola bar. It wasn’t there. This is when Lance remembered that he’d eaten the bar last week and that he hadn’t replaced it yet. Lance’s morning meds had explicit instructions to be taken with food, otherwise he’d get all woozy. He figured he could make it through one class though.  
Lance was right, he did make it to the end of class. After class ended he took a little extra time putting away his things, his brain was a little bit foggy. After packing away his things he stood up to leave, took one step, stumbled a little, and started to fall, he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye, and was caught by a pair of strong arms that slowly lowered him to a sitting position on the floor. “Are you ok?” the voice of his savior said. Lance looked up at the face the arms holding him belonged to and saw it was the cute loner boy who liked to sit at the back of the class. Lance blushed a little. “Yeah I’m ok I think.” Lance replied a little shakily. “Too much to drink last night?” his hero asked. Lance was grateful for the excuse presented and was not going to argue with this guy’s perception of the situation. “Yep.” said Lance with a little chuckle. “My name’s Lance by the way.” he added, smiling. This guy really was very cute and the fact that he had caught him from falling was super attractive. “Keith.” was the short reply. “Do you want help getting back to your place? You don’t seem like you’re in a fit state to go to another class right now and my next class isn’t for two hours.” Keith offered next. A big part of Lance wanted to say no. This cute boy had already helped him enough and he didn’t want to make him help Lance because he felt like he was obligated. The logical part of Lance knew that he wasn’t going to be able to walk back to his dorm without help right now and he knew if he called Hunk that Hunk would help for sure, but he would also ask questions that Lance couldn’t, or wouldn’t, answer.  
Hunk knew Lance hadn’t been at a party last night and he would want to know what was wrong. Lance couldn’t tell Hunk. After they’d been randomly paired as freshman roommates last year they had bonded almost immediately. Hunk’s warm, kind, and very nerdy personality had meshed pretty perfectly with Lance’s goofy, talkative, and also nerdy personality. When Lance was homesick and missing his Mama’s cooking Hunk had been there with his own home cooking. When Hunk had stressed himself out overworking himself into anxiety at all his homework Lance was there to drag him out of the library and into their dorm’s lounge for some video games. They quickly became best friends. But still Lance didn’t tell him. It’s a hard thing to just say and a big mood killer, Lance didn’t like being a mood killer, he prefered to be the life of the party. At first it was just because he didn’t know Hunk that well and it’s not the type of thing you tell strangers without them changing their perception of you dramatically. It goes from “That Lance kid is kinda annoying” to “Did you hear about Lance? The poor kid is dying, I feel so bad for him :(“ His reluctance quickly became he knew Hunk too well. He knew Hunk would feel betrayed that he hadn’t told him sooner. He also knew that Hunk was shitty at hiding his emotions and he didn’t want to see Hunk look sad while looking at Lance, Lance didn’t think he could bear it. So he didn’t tell him, or anyone. His family knew of course but they were hundreds of miles away.  
Lance accepted Keith’s help. Keith stood up, taking his arms aways from where they had still been wrapped around Lance holding him up. The moment Keith’s arms weren’t around him anymore he missed them. Keith held out a hand for Lance to take and helped him up and the two of them walked together, Lance wobbling a little bit and Keith on standby to catch him again, out of the now empty classroom. Outside of the building Keith started leading Lance the opposite way of where Lance’s dorm was. “Wrong way Mullet.” Lance said, referring to Keith by his hairdo. “No, I’m parked over here.” Keith told him with a frown that was obviously at being called “Mullet” by the guy he was helping. In the parking lot Keith led him to a red motorcycle, Lance had known this guy for maybe ten minutes but of course Keith drove a motorcycle, because he wasn’t already hot enough he thought dryly. He handed Lance a helmet before putting one on himself, “I don’t live on campus so you're going to have to tell me which way to go. You’re going to have to speak up a bit because this thing is loud though, sorry.” Keith told him. Lance got on behind Keith and put his arms around him. He was sorry when the ride was over and he had to let go. “You’re going to be ok from here?” Keith asked after dropping Lance off at the steps to his building. “Yeah I am.” Lance replied. “Thanks Keith, I mean it.” He said more softy, looking Keith right in his dark brown eyes with his own blue ones. Then he climbed up the steps, holding on to the hand rail as he did, and walked into his building. As he walked in the door he heard Keith drive off behind him, already missing his warm skin and his dumb black mullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the rest of the gang is going to show up later. Also if anyone wants to do a edit4edit? I always have a hard time editing my own work and wouldn't mind editing someone else's in return. I have nothing but time bc quarantine.


End file.
